


The Phichit Text Chronicles

by Serendipityandsnowflakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityandsnowflakes/pseuds/Serendipityandsnowflakes
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has one hell of a life, and Phichit's there to eat some popcorn and live-blog it from the sidelines.





	1. The Time When Yuuri Asked Phichit Out

**Author's Note:**

> I love text post AUs so I wrote a few from Phichit's POV. The first one is based off a true story, and the rest sort of straddle head canons of Detroit and canon events.

It had all started with the Japanese Club. 

Yuuri had joined the club in Detroit, to have one semblance of home in the sea of cultural differences, and had come to enjoy it. He didn't have much time for clubs in between classes and his skating practices, but he would make it to meetings and the occasional event.

One of those occasional events included the "End of the Year Bash", and he was at the after party now in the club President Hana's apartment, sipping his vodka/cola mix drink to be polite. Hana had cheerfully suggested truth or dare, and despite the groans and protests, everyone was just tipsy enough to go along with it.

So Yuuri had played along, always asking for Truths because he was way too anxious about what he would receive if he picked dare. So he was up again and asked the ubiquitous "truth or dare question" when Hana interrupted him.

"Yuuri, you always choose truth! Pick dare for once!" she whined, and Yuuri was embarrassed. 

"You're going to give me a really weird dare though!"

"I promise it won't be too crazy Yuuri! Pleaseeee trust me it'll be fun!"

Yuuri, not willing to protest further in front of everyone, took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok dare than"

Hana's face was too devious. "Sooo earlier tonight you told us that if you had to choose that Phichit was your cutest rink mate. Soooo I dare you to ask him out!"

"Ask him out???" Yuri squeaked out, a bright red. "It's not like that between us! We're just friends"

"No buts Yuuri, it's a dare! You gotta show us the texts too"

Yuuri took a gulp, knowing damn well this is why he didn't do dares and wrote out the following message.

Yuuri: Hey uh Phichit I wanted to ask you something

Of course Phichit had to respond immediately.

Phichit: yeah Yuuri what's up? :D 

Yuuri stammered. "What do I say from here?"

"Ask him to a movie!" A voice in the background suggested.

Yuuri: I was hoping you could go to see a movie with me.

Phichit: Yeah sure what movie? 

Yuuri: the new animated one.

Phichit: sweet! I've been meaning to see that! We should invite our rinkmate Tom too! You mind?

"Of course you mind!" Hana insisted over Yuuri's shoulder. "Be more straightforward!! Stake your claim"

"Haven't I done enough" he mumbled in vain.

Yuuri: um I was thinking it should be just us

Phichit: like just hanging out or like a date?

Yuuri didn't need guidance on how he had to respond.

Yuuri: like a date 

Phichit: ...

He could hear the gears in Phichit's head turning.

Phichit: ok sounds fine by me. We can work out the time later.

Yuuri blinked at his phone in disbelief. Everyone in the crowd started ooo'ing.

"Guess you don't have to save yourself for Viktor Nikiforov anymore!" the Vice President shouted before getting elbowed in the gut.

Hana just smiled. "You'll thank me later."

Yuuri kept staring at his phone in disbelief. 

\---

Later on, he decided he should text Phichit at the library after avoiding him all the next day. But what was he going to tell him?!? Was he about to ruin his friendship with his best friend because of Hana's dumb dare??? Yuuri didn't want to break Phichit's heart by going on a date with him, if he didn't see him romantically!! Phichit deserved way better than that. Finally, the Japanese college student gathered the nerve to send the first text. 

Yuuri: listen I wanted to talk about the movie text. I was at Japanese club then.

Phichit: and they dared you to ask me out ? I figured as much.

Yuuri: how did you know?!?

Phichit: we're roomies Yuuri if you had a raging boner for me I would have figured it out for now.  
Plus I knew you were at the party. 

Yuuri: omg

Phichit: and everyone knows you're saving yourself for Viktor Nikiforov

Yuuri: Phichit!!!!!! I'm going to block you  
wait why'd you say yes then.  
If you knew and all

Phichit: I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends Yuuri! I want them to think you have game!

Yuuri: I s2g

Phichit: and I know u love me enough to go to movie dates with me. Just platonic ones 

Yuuri: <3 

Phichit: so yeah we still are seeing the animated movie tho. I got tickets for the premiere. Pay me back by buying all the snacks!!!

Yuuri: what would I do without u

Phichit: probably just sleep and skate TBH  
and eat katsudon

Yuuri: tru. 

Phichit: oooo oooo Viktor Nikiforov or katsudon!???

Yuuri: seen 12:32 pm

Phichit: it's 12:45 you liar!!!


	2. The Beginning of the Most Epic of Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a prequel to the previous chapter, less texting. it'll show up later.
> 
> Also, the timeline is gonna be a bit wonky from here on out, but I promise I'll make it up to you by trying to be funny.

Phichit- Yuuri!!!!! Please tell me you're home  
I forgot my key. Plz let me in.  
Omg nooo you're not home are you.  
Yuuri :(

It had been five minutes of Phichit simultaneously texting Yuuri while knocking the door, when he decided to cut a loss. Hoisting his backpack on his back, he grumbled something about "of course this is the one time Yuuri isn't home" and decided to go down to the ice rink.

He didn't seek out the rink much on his days off, but it wouldn't hurt to run through the fundamentals while waiting for Yuuri to text him back. Celestine wanted to schedule an individual session to put together his program soon, and Phichit wanted to be on his a-game as the new kid in town.

As Phichit made it to the rink, he walked up to the employee at the desk, one of their classmates who was in the ice skating club.

"Hello Katie!" He greeted and she waved back enthusiastically. 

"Phichit!!! I didn't expect to see you in today," she responded with warmth. 

"Is the rink open? I forgot my key to get into my dorm and I figured I'd skate instead."

"Well..." she looked at her notes. "One is, the other Yuuri has reserved until 3. You're his roommate though right? I'm sure I can let you in!"

Yuuri had the rink reserved? Granted, it wasn't going to be all too popular on 3 pm on a Monday, but Phichit wasn't aware you could reserve a rink entirely to yourself. Maybe it came with the seniority of being in Detroit for three years. Maybe it was just the person Yuuri was, he supposed, wanting to spend his free time on the ice instead of anywhere else and finding the way to do so. 

Phichit had tried to get Yuuri to hang out with him outside of the room a few times now since they had been randomly assigned to each other as fellow skaters under Ciao-Ciao, but the Japanese man would always politely rebuff him, an expert of staying friendly, the Thai had heard, but just out of reach of deep attachments. 

So Phichit decided to take Katie up on her offer, and he walked through the locker room, eying the locker with his name written in tight neat cursive with pride, and had just entered the rink when he paused, frozen in place by the view he encountered. 

Yuuri was on the ice, and he could hear the faint sound of pop music in the background. The Thai had never really gotten to see Yuuri skate at practice, absorbed in his own fundamentals and trying hard to not be on Celestino's bad side. But Yuuri looked beautiful when he thought no one was watching, a thoughtful look on his face as he launched himself in the air for a quad.

"Wow!" Phichit began clapping and Yuuri turned around in fear. "Who's there?"

"Me, sorry," Phichit responded sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself, that quad was great"

Yuuri looked at his roommate pensively and a little shyly, not willing to accept the compliment. "I thought you would be back at the apartment."

"I got locked out and Katie let me in to talk to you after I texted you like five times"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yuuri stammered. "I haven't checked my phone in over an hour! My key is in my backpack if you need it."

"Well now that I'm here, I was kinda hoping to stay here and skate with you,"

Phichit was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. Obviously Yuuri didn't reserve the rink if he wanted company, and wasn't this his day off??? Plus Yuuri's face seemed unreadable.

Shit not a good idea to piss off the roommate so early in the year. 

"I usually try to practice alone..." the Japanese skater started cautiously.

"Yeah it's okay I can just go back now and,"

"But it might be nice to skate with a friend."

Yuuri smiled at Phichit and Phichit felt his face heat up instantaneously in response. How did I never realize how pretty Yuuri is? His smile brightened the whole rink.

"Awesome!" Phichit recovered before Yuuri could notice anything. "I'll go grab my skates"

\-------------

They skated together after that, and Phichit finally felt he was getting somewhere with Yuuri as they joked together. After they were done and putting their things back in their lockers, Phichit noticed something.

"Yuri is that a picture of Viktor Nikiforov in your locker?"

Yuuri flushed a bright red and slammed his locker shut. "I-well-its not what it looks like. It's an inspiration thing!!!"

"I loved his Grand Prix performance a year ago," Phichit provided helpfully and Yuuri lit up in a way he hadn't seen yet.

"That ones my favorite too! But I also have a soft spot for his junior performance back when..."

It was amazing how Yuuri opened up when it came to something he loved. Phichit was fascinated by this Japanese man.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Yuuri stopped suddenly. "I know I can ramble,"

"What you're saying is all really cool," Phichit insisted. "You gotta watch the Grand Prix livestream with me. Last year I watched it with my parents and they kept asking me the whole time "what's a lutz, what's a quad"

Yuuri laughed. "Sounds like my parents!" Then a bit shyly he added, "I'd like that a lot." 

Phichit grinned. "Then let's do it"

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Big Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which yuuri tells phichit about Viktor and hints at Eros
> 
> (canon divergence may have occurred but its not meaningful IMO)
> 
> Uploaded on tablet so formatting is wonky

Yuuri: so I have an announcement to make 

A big one 

Viktor is my coach now!!

 

Phichit: holy shit Viktor Viktor ???

Like the Viktor nikiforov

 

Yuuri: yep! still can't believe it!!!!

 

Phichit: damn Yuuri u go viral once and this happens 

Lucky 

The #dream 

So does he know yet that u've been thirsting after his dick since u were 15

 

Yuuri: what the no! Phichit why would you say that 

 

Phichit: I've seen your browser history

 

Yuuri: shit

 

Phichit: wait I was joking omg Yuuri that's so dirty!!!!!!   
Also 15??????

 

Yuuri: I wasn't 15  
This is irrelevant

Viktor wants some insight into my training techniques so he asked to talk to someone I used to train with. I was too embarrassed to give him Celestino's number so I gave him yours. He might message you randomly tonight. 

Is that okay? 

 

Phichit: yeah I can tell him a few things np. Like how you're the coolest person I know, the usual. 

Grats btw. So happy for you.

 

Yuuri: thanks! <3

 

Phichit: anytime 

\---

Viktor: hi this is viktor!!! :D tell me about Yuris training techniques! 

 

Phichit- yeah I'm not falling for the bs you gave Yuuri. What's the real reason.

 

Viktor- Yuuri told me you're his best friend and I'm in crisis mode ok.

 

Phichit- ok

 

Viktor- I asked Yuri what his Eros is

 

Phichit- and?????

 

Viktor- he said katsudon

 

Phichit- holy shittttt Yuuri!!!! That's amazing

Seriously amazing.

I can imagine him saying it too. 

Classic Yuuri 

I love him so much

 

Viktor- I don't know what to do. Help

 

Phichit- wait a sec 

Hold up 

why tf are you asking Yuuri about Eros.

 

Viktor- .......for a skating program?

 

Phichit- Viktor nikiforov 5 gold Grand Prix medalist or not I will kick your ass into the next dimension if u even think of hurting him. 

 

Viktor: I absolutely have no intention of doing so.

 

Phichit: good. 

I'm not sure I could kick ur ass honestly. You're kinda tall

bUt the threat still stands damnit

 

Viktor: are you helping me or not. I want to be Yuuris Eros :( 

 

Phichit: don't think I could even if I wanted to. It takes time to get Yuuri to break out of his shell and say what he really wants.

 

I guess the best advice I can give you, is to be supportive and to encourage him to be himself. And to make him smile and let him only go as far as he's comfortable going. He's the type of person that would let himself be hurt if he thinks it would make someone else happy so don't stand for that. You know?

 

Viktor- yuriiissss hair is super prettyyy did u knowww???

 

Phichit- I'm giving u all this heartfelt advice and you're drunk??????? 


End file.
